Officer
An officer was a member of a group typically in the areas of the military. An officer's typical role was to command and direct, maintain discipline, and make plans and provisions for operation. Certain organizations had special criteria in order for one to achieve the status of officer. Commission In a military service, a commission was an order from the service's supreme authority, such as its commander-in-chief, authorizing an individual to legally hold a military rank, with all the privileges and responsibilities of said rank. A commission usually appointed an individual to hold an officer's rank. ( ) In times of conflict, a temporary commission could appoint an officer to command rank to replace an incapacitated or killed commanding officer. ( ; ) Commander William T. Riker, for example, was granted a field commission promoting him to and given command of the when the ship's commanding officer, Captain Jean-Luc Picard, was abducted and assimilated by the Borg during their first attempt to assimilate Earth. ( ) In situations where contact with Starfleet was not possible for very extended periods, a commanding officer had the authority to grant commissions to officers under his or her command, or revoke their existing commissions; that is, he/she had the authority to promote or demote his/her officers. ( ) Examples of this are when Captain Kathryn Janeway, commanding officer of the , promoted her chief tactical officer and security chief, Lieutenant Tuvok, to the higher rank of lieutenant commander, or when she demoted her flight controller, Lieutenant junior grade Tom Paris, to ensign. ( ) After a year of exemplary service, she reinstated him to his former rank. ( ) Within the Takret Militia resigning a commission was not tolerated. In 2152, the three Takret Rellus Tagrim, Renth, and Guri requested shelter aboard to prevent their superiors finding them. ( ) Starfleet In the Federation Starfleet, an officer or commissioned officer was an individual who had attended and graduated from the four-year cadet program of Starfleet Academy. ( ; ) Upon graduation from the Academy, the cadet was granted a commission appointing him or her to the rank of Ensign, or in exceptional circumstances Lieutenant junior grade. ( ; ; ) Trades such as Doctor or Counselor graduated as a Lieutenant junior grade as standard due to the extra time spent studying before graduating. ( ) Commissioned officers and enlisted officers were distinguished from other crewmembers through the use of a rank structure. ( ; ) Commissioned officer rank structure Starfleet ranks from lowest to highest: #Ensign #Lieutenant junior grade #Lieutenant #Lieutenant commander #Commander # #Fleet Captain #Commodore (aka rear admiral lower half) #Rear admiral (aka rear admiral upper half) #Vice admiral #Admiral #Fleet admiral Other officer terms :Certain officer positions could be filled by non-commissioned officers and civilians if the need arose. By rank *Field officer *Flag officer *Ranking officer *Provisional officer *Non-commissioned officer By title *Senior officer (see also: senior staff) *First officer *Second officer *Third officer By command structure *Commanding officer *Executive officer *Duty officer By department or function * Archaeology and anthropology officer * Armory officer * Bridge officer * Communications officer * Engineering officer * Helm officer * Intelligence officer ** Deputy intelligence officer * Liaison officer ** Convoy liaison officer ** Fleet liaison officer * Medical officer * Mess officer * Morale officer * Operations officer * Personnel officer * Police officer * Records officer * Science officer ** Deputy science officer * Security officer * Strategic operations officer * Tactical officer * Weapons officer External link * bg:Офицер de:Offizier es:Oficial Comisionado fr:Officier ja:士官 nl:Officier sr:Официр Officer Category:Occupations